The Bet
by BellaMarie24
Summary: When the Cullen sibling's get bored after a hunt, Alice thinks up an awesome way to spend waste time. Who will win the bet? setting: Before twilight
1. Idea

Setting: This story takes place four years before Twilight. The Cullen's are not in Forks currently they are somewhere in England. On a hunt ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They belong to Stephanie Meyer (the woman is a genius).

"Emmett did anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?" Edward glanced over at Emmett as he used a grizzly carcass as a puppet. He moved the arms to poke the claws in the back of Rosalie's head. She hissed naturally but couldn't hold back her laughter as Emmet put the paws over the bear's eyes as if he was ashamed.

"Well Edward technically, Its not his food anymore but more of the scraps." Alice swung her legs as she sat on the branch of an oak tree.

"Oh shut up Alice." Edward growled and lay flat on his back in the grass. The stars were incredibly bright tonight and if it hadn't been for his siblings Edward would have found it very peaceful. Unfortunately he was surrounded by noise.

"Emmett cut it out!" Jasper looked exasperated as Emmett wrestled with him. Pinning his arms on the ground. Jasper kicked him in the stomach, causing Emmett to fly off him and land with a low thump to the ground. Emmett erupted with laughter. None of them could stop from laughing at him. The grove was filled with the Cullen's melodic amusement.

"I'm so borrred…" Rosalie sighed and ran her fingers threw her hair beginning to braid it.

"Go look in the mirror them. That always keeps you amused." Jasper chuckled. Rose whirled around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey now Jaz! Don't tease my lady!" Emmett chucked a tree trunk at Jasper's head. Jasper ducked in the last second. The tree hit the trunk of the oak Alice was sitting on and see fell out landing on her hands and feet like a cat.

"Real nice Emmett. Look what you did to my leggings!" Alice growled. The leggings had holes at the knees and were covered in dirt. "That was completely uncalled for." She huffed.

"Ya, ya whatever will you do with a pair of legging, that you were only planning on wearing once, now has a holes in them?" Emmett rolled his eyes. Alice hissed and sat cross-legged next to Edward. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Now that we are filled with grizzly blood, what are we going to do?" Edward played with a strand of grass, feeling the texture. All the Cullen siblings sat or stood silently; pondering what activity they should do on this February night.

"Interesting idea Emmett." Edward sat up and put his hand under his chin.

"How bout you say it allowed Emmett considering were not all freaky mind-reader's like Eddie-ward." Rosalie smiled at her mate.

"I was thinking we could do some kind of bet… and whoever won the bet could do whatever they wanted for a whole week and everyone would have to listen to them and all there outrageous demands…" Emmett mused and smiled big at the thought of me winning the bet.

"I see myself winning naturally." Alice piped.

"You can't have! We haven't decided what the bet is on yet!" Jasper glanced helplessly at Alice. Edward laughed.

"Actually she did think of a bet. I think that sounds extremely amusing…" Edward's eyes gleamed.

"I really hate when you to have silent conversations. It really annoys me…" Rosalie mumbled.

"Alice thinks it would be fun to see who could scare…" Edward began.

"A human the best! But no hurting them of course!" Alice finished. Jasper, Rose, and Em all looked at each other and then erupting in enjoyment. Jasper and Emmett high fived and Rosalie began giggling.

"So how are we going to do it?" Jasper smiled big at his siblings and mate.

"Well that's up to you." Edward smiled mischievously. Emmett punched the air and grinned.

"Edward don't you dare listen to my thoughts! I have a brilliant idea and I don't want you to steal it!" Rosalie smirked.

"Alice don't look into the future either! This has to be fair!" Emmett frowned. Alice and Edward laughed.

"Ok we wont!" Alice flitted around the field, swinging her arms gracefully. "I think we all need to prepare."

The Cullen siblings glanced around at each other and then with on last grin, they spend off to begin planning.


	2. Rosalie

Reviews are welcomed! :D

Sorry it took so long to update :( I just started school again! Ill do my best to continue updating a little quicker.

------------------------------------------

"Alright Rosalie you can go first!" Emmett gasped as Rosalie placed her teeth against his neck. She jumped off him and clapped her hands.

"Yes!" Rosalie did a short victory dance and turned to her siblings.

"So will watch from a roof top to watch." Edward said as he walked towards his Aston Martin. The Cullen's piled into the Vanquish and drove toward a near by city.

"So where are we dropping you off Barbie?" Emmett draped his arm over Rose.

"Griffin's. It's a bar there." She smiled impishly.

"I'm so thrilled! I would imagine that this is what it feels like when human's have adrenaline running threw their veins." Alice commented. Everyone began laughing. They stopped behind the bar and everyone turned to look at Rose.

"Will be up top watching you." Jasper got out and opened her door.

"Good luck hot stuff." Emmett kissed Rosalie on the cheek and she gracefully slipped out of the car and towards the bar entrance. Rosalie swayed back and forth, her curves showing in her blood red dress.

The rest of the Cullen siblings jumped out of the parked car and went to a near by building, after Edward and Alice made sure the coast was clear, They climbed up it. They perched on the edge of it and waited for Rosalie to bring out her unsuspecting victim.

-2 hours later-

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY WOMAN?!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs. Edward rolled his eyes and Jasper tossed a rock at Emmett's head. Emmett who was fuming looking down in the alley, didn't notice till the last minute and the rock hit his head and burst into a thousand pieces, not leaving a scratch on the massive vampire's head. Emmett stuck his tongue out at Jazz and looked back in the alley.

"She's coming!" Alice piped up. The rest of the Cullen siblings looked down as Rosalie stumbled into the alley with a muscular football-type man on her arm.

"Look at her! She looks intoxicated!" Jasper laughed shocked. Edward smiled.

"She's only pretending. I must give it to Rose! She's a great actress." Edward looked at Emmett, his eyes glinting. "You would know all about her acting wouldn't you Em? I'm sure she's always acting for you." Edward laughed melodically with Alice and Jasper.

"Ya ya ya. Look who's talking billion year-old virgin?" Emmett shot back.

"Well technique he is a…" Alice began.

"Shut up Alice." Edward growled indignantly. They all turned their attention back to Rosalie and the Man.

-Down in the Alley-

"I had fun with you tonight Brent." Rosalie flashed a brilliant smile and then turned her back, swaying her hips. Brent watched her and silently thanked god that he had ran into this goddess.

"I had fun to… But does the night have to end?" Brent looked after Rose eagerly. Rosalie smiled. Her face was twisted differently, Her teeth were gleaming menacingly and her eyes were flashing fiercely.

"Oh Brent. It's only just begun." Her smooth voice had a hint of malice in it. Brent stared at her dumb founded. "I'm going to bite you." She stepped forward in a crouch. Brent looked extremely confused but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok at your place or mine?" He was honestly just wondering. Rosalie stopped and hissed.

"What?" She stood up shocked.

"At your place or mine?" He repeated. 'Man she must be a blonde! Geez.' He thought.

"I'm going to BITE you. Right now." Rosalie hissed again.

"Ok. Do it. I want you to do it." Brent said eagerly. 'Man this girl is freaky!' he thought delightedly. Rose stood in the alley shocked.

"No seriously. I'm a vampire. I'm going to drink you blood." Rose's voice held defeat. 'I can't believe this is happening' Rosalie thought.

"Sure ok. I've never played that but ok. Well I'm a poor unsuspecting victim. So come on honey, bite me." Brent turned his back, playing the unsuspecting victim role. Rosalie smacked her hand to her head.

"Oh to hell with it." She picked up a rock and smashed it on Brent's head, knocking him out. "Well that didn't go as planned." Rose walked away sullenly.

The rest of the Cullen siblings jumped down, howling with laughter.

"Nice job beauty queen!" Jasper laughed.

"Bite me love. Do it." Edward was rolling on the ground cracking up.

"Har har so funny Eddie-win." Rosalie grumbled.

"I knew that was coming." nodded Alice and began cracking up, "Just think about when he wakes up! He's going to think it was a crazy dream!"

"Its ok Rose." Emmett said sympathetically. "No one expected you to do well anyways." Now he'd done it! Rosalie snarled and tackled Emmett, hitting him hard into the wall.

"Ill bite you!" Rosalie snapped and stalked off down the alley and climbed up the building. "Well then why doesn't one of you stupid leeches do it?" She crossed her arms and scowled. Emmett raised his hand and jumped up and down.

"EW EW ME ME! Pick ME!" Jasper, Alice and Edward all stared at the over-grown child that stood in front of them.

"Alright then Emmett. Go for it." Edward said.

"YES!" Emmett punched the air. "Watch the pro."


End file.
